Don't Belong
by fireferretfanatic
Summary: Katara was found on an abandoned water tribe boat as a little girl. She is found and raised by a fire nation lieutenant. She learns to grow up in the fire nation with a certain prince...and princess.
1. chapter 1: I have found you

**Don't belong**

**I have found you**

It was a cool and windy day. The sun was up, no clouds in sight. The sea was calm and quit, a prefect day for sailing. Lieutenant Sho walked out to the deck to see his wife Ming leaning against the railing. He smiled as she closed her eyes feeling the wind agenst her face, her short black hair flowing in the wind. She hadn't been that happy since a few months ago. That was a hard time for them. She had just discovered she could not bare children. Ming loved kids and dreamed of having some of her own one day. Now she knew that dream would never come true.

Sho slowly walked up to his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and turned to see who was holding on to her. When she saw it was just her husband she sighed and tilted her head back on his chest.

"I love the ocean."

"Oh you do, do you?" He tightened his grip on her waist. She smiled and looked out toward the sea. It's great deep blue color, the way it hit the side of the fire nation ship. She looked at the sun's reflection in the water and the water tribe boat off in the distance. How…wait... water tribe boat? Ming got out of her husbands grasp to get a closer look.

"Sho, look." She pointed towards the small blue boat. Sho let go of her and stood beside her. There was know one in sight, no one on board. As their ship got closer and closer, Ming could hear a nosie. It sounded like…crying? She took a closer look. Sure enough she saw a little blue bundle in the corner of the boat. She gasped.

"Sho, look! There is someone on the boat."

"What is it?" The ship started to move past it and now it was clear. It was a little girl.

"Sho! Stop the ship! Stop the ship!" But Sho was way ahead of her.

"Captain stop the ship!" He screamed waving his hands in the air, trying to warn him. Suddenly the ship started to slow down and Sho ran back to his wife. They let down a ladder and fell to the water tribe boat.

Ming stepped of of the ladder and began towards the girl, quickly Sho moved in front of her just in case an attacker was hiding in the boat. Then they made their way up to the girl.

She was wrapped up in a small dark blue blanket. She was shivering and sobbing. As Ming went down to touch her, a pair of big blue eyes and chocolate brown hair came out from under the blanket. She pulled back not knowing what the women might do to her.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." The little girl still looked scared. She didn't trust her.

"Ming, maybe we should-"

"Where's daddy?" The two stopped to look at her.

"I-I don't know little one." Ming felt heart broken. She looked around to see if anyone else was on board.

"Sho, we can't leave her here." Her big golden eyes looked at her husband. Sho knew she wanted to keep this child but what could her do? She belongs to someone, but whom?

"I don't know Ming." Ming frowned at him and looked back down at the girl.

"What's your name?" She took a while but finally gave an answer.

"K-Katara." She said quietly.

"That's a pretty name." Katara smiled. "I'm Ming." She said stretching out her hand. Surprisingly Katara took it and shock the women's hand.

"This is Sho." Ming said pointing to her husband.

"Hello, little one." Sho was actually beginning to warm up to her. He smiled.

"Do you want to come with us? I'm sure you're hungry and cold." Sho said to Katara. Ming was surprised then smiled.

"Uhh-ok." The shy little girl got up from the blanket and took Sho's hand. Ming took her other hand and they helped her up the latter. Katara looked back at the last sight of water tribe. Her father's boat.

The fire nation ship finally arrived to the fire nation. It had been a long month but a well spent time. The crew members grew attached to the little blue girl. She would often play with them during their days on that ship. Ming and Sho also grew on her. Sho loved Katara because she made Ming so happy and because she was a sweet loving little girl. She was rough too. She might have been shy but she was a little tomboy.

Once the ship docked Sho and Ming parted ways. Sho had to go back to the war while Ming had to return to her job in the palace. Ming and Katara walked off of the ship hand in hand.

"Sho be carful out there, ok." She demanded as she kissed her husband good bye.

"I will." He smiled then bent down to Katara. "You take good care of your mom for me ok?" Ming was startled at the new name but loved the sound of it.

"Yes sir." She said saluting to him. Then she ran up to him and hugged him. Then he was off waving good bye to his wife and new daughter.

Ming started walking towards her room in the palace. Here she would put on her uniform and prepare the firelord's meal's along with his family.

"What am I supposed to do mama?" Katara asked sitting at the of the small couch in the room.

"Uhm." Ming thought. Then she pulled out a chef's hat out and placed it on her head. It was too big so it fell over her face and they began to laugh.

On the way to the kitchen Katara observed the elegant hall ways. The paintings, the designs, the beautiful culture. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. She looked back but nothing was there. Then she turned around and there was a little boy standing in front of her. She looked over his shoulder to see that her mama was still walking with out her. Then Ming noticed she was behind and nodded to her. She pushed her hands her way saying 'go play' and was off.

"Who are you?" She forgot about the boy in front of her. He looked curious With his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" She threw the question right back in his face and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Zuko."

"Katara." Silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my mom, duh." She stuck her nose in the air. He kept looking into her eyes.

"What?" Katara asked starting to get annoyed.

"Why are your eyes blue?" What a question. How was she supposed to know.

"I don't know…why are your eyes gold?"

"I don't know." They seemed to find their little conversation very interesting examining each other. They had never seen anyone like one another.

"Zuzu." Another little voice called out. The two spun around.

"Who is this." The girl said with a hand on her hip and a finger pointing in her direction.

"I'm Katara."

"Is she another toy Zuzu." The girl said said beging to laugh.

"I'm not a toy I'm a guest so you better treat me with respect." Katara said with a sly look on her face still crossing her arms. Zuko was amazed. No one talks to his sister like that. Azula was the mastermind of the family. She was the sly one. It looked like someone came to take her place and Azula didn't like it.

"That's no way to take to a princess!" Azula said getting red in the face.

"Well I just did." Wow. Zuko was amazed. She had to teach him how to do that. Then Azula stormed off. She actually gave in.

"How did you do that?"

"Hey I'm not letting anyone boss me around." She was tough. Zuko smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and go have some fun!" Zuko grabbed her tiny hand and took off down the hall.


	2. chapter 2: Play time

**Play time**

**Katara**

Zuko grabbed my hand and dragged me around the palace. He showed me everything from the inside out. Then we finally made our way outside. A little girl in pink, almost my age, cart-wheeled over to us.

"Hi Zuko." She said with a wide grin on her face.

"What do you want Ty Lee?" He said suddenly annoyed.

"You could say it a little nicer you know." Then she turned to me.

"Hi I'm Ty Lee. What's your name?" She said holding her hand out to me.

"Katara." I said taking it.

"You want to come and play with us?" She seemed really nice.

"Come on Katara don't waste your time with them." Zuko said suddenly pulling my arm. Then I looked over Ty Lee's shoulder and noticed Azula and someone else. They looked mean and dark. How could Ty Lee like them?

"Maybe another time Ty Lee. It was nice meeting you." I said while Zuko pulled me along. Ty Lee suddenly frowned then walked back to her friends on her hands.

"Come on Katara there's someone I want you to meet." Zuko brought me to a little pond. It was beautiful. The water was calming. It seemed like the water pulled me into the little garden, like I was supposed to be a part of it. That's when I noticed Zuko run up to a lady near the pond. It was his mother.

"Katara!" Zuko waved over to me. I went to join them.

"Katara this is my mom. Mom this is Katara." She was beautiful. She looked as happy to see Zuko. She looked like someone I knew. That smile was the same. Did I know someone like that?

"It's nice to meet you Miss Katara."

"Hello." I said shyly.

"Did you feed the turtle ducks yet mom?" Zuko jumped into her lap. I slowly began to back away so Zuko could have his fun but she waved to me, telling me to sit by her. I smiled. She then handed us both a piece of bread. When the turtle ducks came close enough she would through a small piece to them. Zuko and I did the same. As I pulled my hand back and forth getting pieces of bread, the water slowly started to move with me. I stopped to look at it and nothing happened. I could see Zuko looking in the same direction as me.

When there was no more bread left and the turtle ducks swam off, Zuko and I left to play. Zuko was so much fun. He was really good at tag. Finally we took a break to rest and get a drink.

"So how old are you?" Zuko asked handing me a cup of water and sitting next to me.

"How old are you?" He looked at me.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I ignored him and took a sip of my drink.

"I'm 9." Zuko finally said.

"6." Silence.

"So why are you here?" I looked at him. "I mean not that your not fun to play with, I'm just curious."

"I'm here with my mom. I told you." Another sip.

"You don't look anything like your mom." He said looking at my eyes again.

"She's not really my mom." Great now I'm going to have to explain everything.

"Wait so…what?" Poor Zuko. I made him all confused. I sighed.

"Well Ming and Sho found me on a boat and she said I could call her mommy, well that's what Sho said anyway. I don't remember anything before that."

"When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." I said. Zuko was shocked.

After our little break Zuko decided to show me something he said was very important.

"Ok Katara I'm about to show you the coolest thing I can do. So stand back." I took a step back.

"Ok here I go." He breathed in and out then threw a punch towards the air and a little flam came out through his fist. I started to clap, but just to be kind. I wasn't really impressed.

"Um, wow Zuko that was great…"

"I know!" He seemed proud of himself so I smiled. "So are you a fire bender?"

"No, at least I don't think I am."

"Ok well try this." He should me the same move he did. It took me a couple of tries to finally get it down.

"Ok now feel the energy inside and let it out." He told me. At first I messed it up.

"No, no you did it wrong, like this." Zuko showed me. So I tried again, yet I still messed up.

"No it's all wrong Katara." This was so hard.

"Well I guess I'm not a fire bender if I can't do it!" I screamed throwing my hands up in the air. Then Zuko and I turned around as we heard the sound of splashing. The water from the pond rained back down to the Earth. We looked at each other.

"D-did I do that?" He only nodded mouth wide open.

"You're a water bender." Then he looked around and pushed me into a bush with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen you can't let anyone know you're a water bender, ok?" I frowned but nodded to what he said.


	3. chapter 3: Friendship

**Friendship **

**Katara**

I was in a rush. It was just a little nap that's all, but I woke up to late. I ran into my small closet to find my uniform and changed into it. Then I washed my hands before I got to the kitchen. Mom always says a good chef is prepared before hand. I ran down the hall towards the kitchen, but every time I saw a guard I would start to walk again. I finally made my way to the loud and busy kitchen. Today was Zuko's 13th birthday and there was a big celebration going on. I had to make the cake with my mom and a few other cooks. I am 10 yes, but I wasn't bad in the kitchen so they decided to have me on board.

As the last of their dinner was being passed out the cake was next to come. I peeked out behind the door. There were so many people out there. I got a little nervous. What if I didn't make this cake just the way they wanted it? I went back to the cake before I made myself even more nervous. Zuko was lucky that I was even making it in the first place. I knew every flavor he liked and disliked. I knew if he would like it or not.

As I added some finishing touches, I put my supplies down and helped them roll it out to the grand room. They pushed the doors open and everyone clapped. They loved my work. I did most of the designs and baked made most of the cake myself. I even invented my own flavor that Zuko and I enjoyed very much. I made sure to add that in the frosting. Then we stopped rolling the cake and everyone bowed respectfully to the fire lord and family. I spotted Zuko and winked at him.

After I cleaned up my work area I headed back to my room. I told Zuko to meet me there after his big birthday bash. He invited me of course but I turned him down. Everyone there were important people, I was just the cook. Plus I was busy feeding them the entire night. It was to bad Zuko's mom couldn't be there. She disappeared after Firelord Azulon's death. After that Zuko's uncle came and took her place. He would always be there for him.

When I got to my room I changed into something more comfortable and took out Zuko's gift. It wasn't anything compared to what everyone else got him, but I knew he would like it. I heard a knock at the door and left my closet to open it. Zuko walked in with frosting all over his mouth.

"Uh, you got a little something right…everywhere." I said pointing to his face. He laughed and wiped it all off.

"That was the best cake I have ever had!" He said grabbing me into a hug.

"You're welcome." I said into his shoulder. Then I let go to get his gift. "Here, a little something I made for you." He took the box and opened it to find a little wrist band with a water tribe symbol on it. He lifted it out of the box. Then I lifted my arm to show him I had one just like it, but with a fire nation symbol on it.

"It's like a friendship bracelet. You have something to remember me by and I have something. Then he placed it on his wrist and put his arm by mine.

"Fire nation and water tribe." He said to himself. Then sighed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Katara."

"No problem." Then I hugged him. "Happy Birthday." We pulled apart.

"See you in a little bit." I said and he nodded and walked out. Everyday a little after sundown we would get together to train. We started ever since I learned I was a water bender. I taught my self and I wasn't bad at all. We would spar a few times, too.

When the hour came I snuck my way out to our training court. It was old and no one used it anymore which was perfect for us. When I got there Zuko was waiting for me. He started to stretch when I saw he wasn't wearing the bracelet I gave him. I ran up to meet him.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Always." He smirked and made the first attack. He was getting better I have to admit. That one did feel pretty hot. I jumped out of the way and bended the water right into his face.

"Ha Ha." I mocked. The water quickly sizzled off of him so I bended more water towards his body but missed as he ran behind me and shot fire at my back. I ducked and froze his feet to the ground.

"Don't go anywhere." I laughed, and threw more water at him. He was drenched but wouldn't give up. He shot fire at my face and I barley missed it. He kept going. Shot after shot.

"Ok Zuko you can stop now!" I screamed. Zuko has gone mad! Then it hit me. I tried pulling in water in front of me but I was still hit. Zuko burned my arm. I screamed in pain. I tried to stay calm. If I screamed anymore I could have awaken someone and would have got caught. I grabbed my arm. Zuko came running up to me.

"Katara! I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to! Please stop crying!" How could I? It hurt so badly. He suddenly got up, pulling me with him. He brought me to the pond behind us and put my wounded arm in the water.

"Feel better?" He asked. Just then the water started to glow. We both looked in the water. It was amazing. Once it stopped glowing I pulled by arm out of the water and the burn was gone!

"How did you do that?" Zuko asked.

"I-I don't know." Zuko pulled me up.

"Come on that's enough for one night." We headed back to my room to clean up and get back to bed.

"Zuko. Why aren't you wearing the bracelet I made you?" I asked remembering that I didn't see it on him.

"Oh I uh-"He looked at his wrist. "I didn't want to get it dirty." I knew he was lying.

"If you don't like it I-

"No, no I love it. I really do it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want my father or sister to see it. That's all."

"Well why not?" I said stopping at my door before entering. Then he pulled me inside and shut the door.

"If Azula sees it she'll tell my dad and if he finds out that your…_water tribe_." He whispered. "Then I don't know what will happen to you. It's for your own safety." He put his head down ashamed.

"Really?" I felt so grateful to have a friend like him.

"Yeah." Then I thought.

"I have an idea! Bring your bracelet here. GO! Quickly!" Then he ran to his room to get it. In no time he was back, bracelet in hand. I took and went into my closet. He followed behind.

"What are you doing?" I ignored him and continued what I was doing.

"There." I held up my work. I just made it into a necklace.

"This way you can hide it in your shirt without worrying about it falling down your wrist." He put it on to try it out.

"Cool." He smiled.

"Thanks Katara." He hugged me.

"Now I'll always be close to your heart." He hugged me tighter and I began to blush. For the first time I blushed around Zuko.

"Let me in!" Katara screamed trying to wiggle her way between the guards.

"No one is aloud past these doors." She gave up. Later that night she snuck her way past the guards who were sleeping on the job. She made it to Zuko's room. She slowly crept up to his bed and saw that his face was all bandaged up.

"Zuko." She whispered shaking him.

"Zuko." She tried again. He began to wake up.

"Katara. What are you doing here?" He didn't sound too happy to see her.

"I can heal you remember?" Zuko didn't look at her.

"You can't. It will be too noticeable. People will find out you're a water bender. I can't let anyone find out." She was afraid that he might say that.

"Please Zuko." She began to tear up. "Please. I don't care what they do to me as long as you're healed. We can pretend that the nurses actually did a good job." Zuko smiled at that.

"No Katara. I can't let you heal me." Katara was getting angry.

"Zuko I have to! I have to! Before it gets worse!" She started to cry by his side.

"It's ok Katara." He patted her head. "You should go now." He sighed.

"What? Why? Why are you acting like this? You're acting like I'm not important to you anymore."

"Don't say that. You're my best friend and I just want you to be safe. You should go."

"Fine!" This really upset the both of them. "If you feel this is the right thing." Katara started. "I won't get in your way any more. Then she left. After that things were never the same.


	4. chapter 4: Different

**Different**

**Zuko**

I was rather disappointed for making her so angry. It was for the best. If anything happened to her… I would never be able to forgive my-self. I gently put my head down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke up to see my uncle sitting next to me on my bed NOT drinking tea to my surprise. Something must be up.

"What's wrong uncle?" I slowly began to get out of bed when he gently pushed me back down.

"You might want to sit down for this." I did as he told and listened to what he had to say.

He sighed and looked down. "Prince Zuko, your father has decided to…" He paused. What was it that was so hard to say?

"What is it uncle?"

"You are banished from the fire nation." From that moment on I was never the same. I was so angry. Just because I spoke out of turn I was cursed with this mark and now banished. I wish I would have listened to my uncle and never attended that war meeting.

I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could the prince of the fire nation be banished? Uncle put his hand on my shoulder but I pulled away and got out of bed. I went strait to the garden my mother and I used to go to, where Katara and I used to play. I sighed. I had lost everything dear to me: My mother, my best friend, not to mention my face, and my honor. I looked into the pond. The bandages were still on so I couldn't see the scar but I could see that my hair on that side had been burned off. Great I have a bald spot. I could see Azula approach from behind in the pond. I frowned.

"What are you doing here Zuko?" I was so not in the mode for this.

"What do you mean?" I spit at her.

"You don't belong here anymore! Maybe you can go live in the Earth kingdom or I know maybe those water tribe peasants can adopt you! You can take your little water tribe girl friend with you." She screamed holding up the friendship bracelet, now necklace, up in the air. Oh no.

"H-how did you get that?" Oh man if anyone else found out about this she would be dead.

"That doesn't matter." I snatched it out of her hand and ran as far away as could from her. I soon realized that Katara was in danger. I had to save her. I ran back into my room when I bumped into uncle again.

"Zuko we have to go."

"Not now uncle I have to-uh." I almost let that one slip. I almost reviled Katara's secret.

"Zuko I already know about Miss Katara. I'm getting you both out of here." What?

"What are you taking about?"

"Katara needs to get back home and away from here before anyone else finds out. And if you don't leave soon…" He didn't finish his sentence but I knew it wasn't good. So I nodded in agreement and packed as much as I could.

"Quickly. Go and find Katara I will be by the docks ready for departure. Hurry!" I ran out of my room and to Katara's. I knew this would be a challenge, seeing how she was already up set with me. She can be so stubborn some times.

I knocked on her door but didn't bother waiting for her to open it. I ran into her closet and grabbed as much clothing as I could and stuffed them into a bag.

"What are you doing Zuko!" There was no time to fight so I ignored her and continued.

"Hey!" She grabbed my shoulder and turned my around to face her. "What. Are. You. Doing here." She said slowly as if I couldn't understand plain English.

"Katara I don't have time to fight. We need to leave immediately!" I grabbed her bag and moved to her little chest on the table stuffing the whole thing in.

"What? I'm not going anywhere! Now you need to get out of here." After I finished packing her bag for her I took her wrist and ran out the door holding her bag.

"Stop!" She pulled away from me and stopped.

"Katara listen." I began to whisper. "Azula found about you and I need to get you out of here. I am no longer part of…never mind. Let's go!"

"No. No longer part of what?" I had no time for this so I just confessed.

"Along with this mark of shame I am banished as well." I sighed. "Now can we just go?" She was surprised at what I said. She let me pull her out of the palace and we headed for the docks.

Once I could see uncle I started to run faster before someone caught us. We ran up on board and collapsed, breathing heavy. This was too much for me to take in. I couldn't believe I was leaving home and now could never return. Suddenly a tear started to slowly drip down my face.

**Zuko**

After getting on board the ship that would carry me farther and farther away from home I sat on my bed, my new bed. I tried to take it all in. How could I live without being in the fire nation? That was home. Regardless if Azula teased me or if my father disliked me. It's where I grew up. It's all that I know. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." I said not bothering to get up and answer it. Katara walked in with her head down.

"Zuko…" I didn't respond. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Zuko I want to apologize for what I said. I-I didn't mean it at all I was just-

"Angry." I finished for her.

"Y-Yeah angry." She sighed and turned away. There was a long silence until she finally broke it.

"So what now?" She asked confused.

"I don't know I'm just a kid." I kind of said harshly. She flinched a little.

"Look Zuko I know your upset but just…just"

"Just what Katara? What can I do?" I screamed at her standing up.

"Just stop yelling and let me finish!" She screamed right back at me. I frowned and sat back down.

"Zuko you can't beat your self up. You have to keep going. Don't let this hold you back in life. This is probably the best thing your father could have done for you."

"How could you say that? How is any of this possibly good? Why is being banished a good thing?" I stood up again this time making her take a step back.

"What if you stayed and your dad burned you again?" I was furious but she was right. I was upset that I had no home but I was safe from my own father.

"I guess you're right." I said sighing.

"I'm always right." She smiled and gave me a hug. I was shocked but hugged her back and for the first time I blushed around Katara. I let go off her and stepped back. Then she gently touched the bandages on my face. It hurt a little but not like before.

"Are you aloud to take the bandages off yet?"

"I don't think so. Why?" She had her thinking face on. I could tell when she puckered her lips and put her hand under her chin.

"I want to try to heal it now."

"What?" I was a little scared. I didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"It's ok Zuko we aren't in the fire nation anymore. It's not going to matter." I thought for a bit. That was true; there was no one here who didn't already know she was a water bender. All of the crew was hand picked by uncle. He picked the most trustworthy. They wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ok." I smiled. She squealed and ran to her room across the hall to get a bowl of water while I sat back on my bed. She ran in almost spilling the water. I slowly began to remove the bandages when uncle walked in.

"ZUKO!" He said running toward me and grabbing my hand to stop the unwrapping.

"What are you doing?" Uncle asked.

"It's ok, uncle. Katara's going to heal me." He looked over at Katara and she waved at him saying hi.

"She can heal?"

"Yes, uncle. Now let her do her job." I said trying to push the heavy man out of her way and began to unwrap again. Finally I took the bandage off and surprisingly Katara didn't get scared or sickened at all.

"Is it bad?" I knew it was I just wanted to know what was on her mind.

"No." She said calmly. She was lying I could tell. Then she slowly bended the water out of the bowl and it surrounded her hand. Uncle stood behind her watching carefully. She brought her wet hand up to my face and stopped.

"You ready?" She asked making sure I was ok.

"Yeah go ahead." I said calmly. Then I felt her cold soft hand on my face. The water started to glow and I could almost feel the scare slowly shrinking on my face. I looked at uncle. His eyes were so wide I thought they might pop out of his head. As soon as the water came upon my face it was suddenly gone.

"That's it?" She smiled.

"Yup." She said. Then she touched my face where the scare was, well, used to be. It didn't hurt and I could see better out of that eye.

"Your eyebrow should grow back soon." She giggled and I quickly covered my face.

"I should heal it ever morning for about a week or two, your face is still a little pink."

"That's fine." I smiled. Suddenly uncle picked Katara up in a big hug.

"Thank you thank you Miss Katara! You are wonderful." Uncle was actually happy for me. I laughed at the two. Then uncle put her down.

"I'm going to make us a little lunch. I'll be back." He said skipping out of my room. I looked to see if he was gone. It was my turn to spin Katara around. Then I did so and she began to laugh. I put her down gently and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Katara." I mumbled into her hair.

"What are friends for?" She whispered back. Then I did the stupidest thing I had ever done. I lightly planted a kiss on her check. She put her hand on her cheek and blushed.

"W-What was that for?"

"Just a thank you." I said rubbing the back of my head. She smiled and I did the same.


	5. chapter 5: Best birthday ever

**Ok I know the scar less Zuko has been freaking people out so I decided it won't be completely healed. Just read and you'll see how things turn out. Thanks for all the great reviews. **

**-superspongy**

**p.s. Sorry if my stories seem a little rushed. I'll try to work on that. **

**Best Birthday Ever**

**Katara**

_4 years later_

It was like any other day on the ship. Wake up, eat breakfast, heal Zuko, eat lunch with Iroh or uncle I _should_ say, then from there I would just goof off. I usually spent more time with Zuko. Ever since I healed his scar we have gotten closer. I told him the healing wouldn't take long but that was 4 years ago. That's a pretty long time. But hey I was like 10 give me a break. All those years _trying _to completely heal Zuko's scar was a bit of a waste. It didn't all go away so now he looks like someone slapped him on his face, hard. Spending all that time together did make us a lot closer. I learned things I never knew about him. And we tried to figure stuff out about me. Then there where the moments Ir-uncle would come in and tell Zuko to stop bothering his _girlfriend _and get back to work. I would be disgusted like a little kid but Zuko would just…smile. Now that I notice him doing so I stopped with my foolishness and acted like a 14 year old girl should.

About a year after we boarded the ship Zuko learned that the only way to regain his honor and love from his father was to find the Avatar. When someone mentions the Avatar or his father he gets all serious, like I don't know who he is anymore. Ever since the day he was given that mission he has been non-stop on the ocean looking for the Avatar.

Today was my 15th birthday. It wasn't my real birthday it was the day Ming and Sho found me. I do miss them. I never got to say goodbye but I knew they would understand that leaving was for my own safety. I never really made such a big deal about my birthday. I know Zuko used to but not me. I got up from out of bed and started my routine. As I walked towards the eating hall where uncle was waiting I heard a crash. I ran towards the sound and sure enough it was uncle trying to make something.

There was a little cake on the table next to him. He was trying to hide the evidence of ever making one but was too short to put the bowl bake in the cupboard. I laughed and walked over to pick up the bowl and help him.

"Thank you Miss Katara." He said now pouring tea into two small cups. I sat down across from him and took my tea.

"Good morning uncle." I said taking a sip. Then there was a pause.

"Happy Birthday!" He said while some of the crew popped out of there hiding places throwing little bits of confetti and wearing silly hats. I wasn't all that surprised, I kind of saw it coming, but I put on a surprised face for uncle.

"Thank you uncle." I said. The rest of the crew said happy birthday as well then left the room to get back to work. Uncle then slowly pushed the small cake with three candles on it towards me. He pinched the top of each candle to light it.

"Make a wish." I closed my eyes and thought for a while. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't really need anything so I wished the war would be over so I could home already. Then I blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Uncle asked being nosey.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." I giggled.

"Alright, alright let's have some cake then." I agreed and cut us both a slice. It was really good. It was chocolate, my favorite, with a soft creamy filling on the inside, also chocolate. After we finished I cut one more slice and put it on a plate then got up.

"Where are you going?" Uncle asked.

"I'm going to give Zuko some." I said walking out. I made it to Zuko's room and began to knock on the door but before my hand reached the door it was open. Zuko stood there with a big grin and pulled me inside.

"Why are you so happy?" I said putting the cake on his table. He didn't respond he just pulled out a tiny box from underneath his bed.

"For you." He handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled and took the box. I slowly began to undo the blue ribbon on the box. I pulled the top of and my eyes went wide. There was a golden hairpiece. It was in the shape of a flame just like his. I took it out and examined it. It was beautiful. Then I put the box down and put the piece in my hair.

"Thank you Zuko. It's beautiful!" Then I noticed he was wearing his friendship necklace I gave him for _his_ birthday. Then I looked down at my wrist to see mine on as well and smiled. All of a sudden Zuko was holding me in a warm hug. I held on to him too. I never wanted to let go. I felt so warm and at home around him. He was family. Then he let go of me and help onto my face with his warm hand. I looked into his golden eyes. I was surprised that we were so close. I never felt like this around Zuko. This feeling was so different it made me a little scared. What if-if Zuko kissed me? Is that what he is trying to do? What would become of our friendship? Zuko's my best friend I wouldn't want anything to change that. But there was a little feeling inside my gut that told me not to retreat, it told me to stay to see how things would play out. That's when his lips were inches above mine. His nose brushing up against mine. Our hearts beating fast and then…

"Zuko!" We heard uncle say as he burst through the door. Zuko and I retreated from each other as fast as we could before uncle could see us so close.

"Did you enjoy the cake I made?" He asked.

"Um-I haven't eaten it yet uncle." Zuko explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Well make sure you enjoy it. I put a lot of work into the cake." He said then laughed.

"Ok uncle." Then he just left. Zuko and I looked at each other and blushed like crazy.

"Uh-" I sighed. "Enjoy your cake." Then I headed towards the door but Zuko caught my arm.

"I'm not done with you." He said as he swung me around and caught me in his arms. Then he let his lips fall to mine. My eyes were wide in shock but still I didn't retreat. I slowly closed my eyes as I pulled myself closer to Zuko. Then it was over. He lifted his lips off of mine.

"Happy Birthday." He said as I wobbled my way out of his room smiling. My legs like jelly. When he closed the door I walked to my room across the hall. I hit my back against the door and slid down and squealed. I thought I heard someone saying 'YES!' outside my door. I laughed. Best birthday ever!

**Zuko**

"Uh-" She sighed. "Enjoy your cake." She said then headed towards the door. If hadn't done something now I might have never gotten another chance. I grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done with you." I said managing to spin her around and catch her in my arms. Then I quickly put my mouth on hers. Her lips were softer then I imagined. Her scent was sweet. I never wanted to let go of her. Then she suddenly pulled herself closer to me. I was happy to know she liked it and didn't retreat. Then I finally let her go. I didn't want to but of course I had to.

"Happy Birthday." I told her as she smiled stumbling her way out of my room.

"YES!" I screamed once I was sure she was gone. I thought I heard squealing not to far away and I smiled. I just _kissed_ Katara. I just kissed _Katara._ I thought over it a few times and realized. I just kissed my best friend! Oh no. What if this ruins our friendship?

**Ok so I've been thinking about the next chapter and I need some help…what do you think about Katara cutting her hair? I know it sounds unusual; Katara has beautiful long brown hair! I just wanted to put some of my wild and crazy mind into this story. Just tell me what you think: Yes I should cut it or NO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! **

**Thanks **

**-superspongy **


End file.
